


Roll the Dice

by THybrid21



Series: Art of the Insert [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boredom, Gen, I need to find my muse, Instincts are weird, Magic, Not all of these are actually self-inserts, OMAKES, Oh hey look a fox insert, Other tags to be added as they arrive, Rambly First Person, Reincarnation(kind of), Unfinished stuff, Well Kitsune but eh..., disjointed/unconnected scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/THybrid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a chance and throw the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night. Life, truly is a game of chance, sometimes you win but sometimes you lose; then sometimes, you just get confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ninja Stealth Art(V1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Tammy expects is to be able to write an awesome story. Blacking out and awakening in the body of a five year old lost in a forest was definitely not part of that plan. Magical ninjas don’t help either, and isn’t naruto that thing that you can put in ramen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Yeah, no I don’t actually own the Naruto franchise, that dubious honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own myself along with the mentions of my other Fan Characters and places. Thankyou.
> 
>  **Notes:** This... This was what  Ninja Stealth Art was originally going to be... And then I got inspired in a completely different direction, so what the original draft and idea was has been mostly scrapped. What bits and pieces are still lying around from that will be posted here though. So seriously, not much at all really... Also mostly what is here is rather disjointed.
> 
> Also V1, stands for Version 1, nothing else... There might be a few other of these things depending on what pops up... But for now, I’m pretty sure I’m set with what it’s actually going to be when I do end up doing it.
> 
> Among other Naruto insert stories that I kind of came up with on a whim but never really pursued. So welcome to Roll the Dice folks.

Drifting, in and out, in and out. What am I doing again? Everything is fuzzy and blank, and it all seems so unimportant at this moment. Is that bad? Good? I don’t even know anymore... I was doing something wasn’t I? My eyes flicker beneath closed lids before slowly they peel open. The deep blue of the night sky dotted with stars looms overhead.

Okay what?

I blink, because that’s not right? I’m sure that I was inside just moments before right? And yet, my arms and legs are both able to feel the gentle caress of the breeze and the tickly sensation of grass, and slight wet from the dew under my back.

Again, what?

Where am I exactly? As I slowly maneuver into a sitting position I’m able to make out the hulking trees around me, that cast deeper shadows that stretch and curl over the ground. Twisting around I’m able to vaguely make out what seems to be a pond... A river on further inspection and actually paying attention to what I can hear.

Which admittedly isn’t that much at all. Besides the gentle whisper of the wind and the rushing water, and some of the night ambiance such as crickets and other humming insects there’s nothing.

Not a single car, truck or dog barking.

It’s disconcerting. Although when I attempt to stand I simply stumble and find myself back on the ground. Blinking I confusedly lever myself back up and decide to finally check my own body over. It’s... A lot smaller than it should be.

It’s also different in another way... Unfamiliar to me in the context of this is _wrong_! Hair a slightly different shade and style compared to what it should have been. Skin still pale, but faintly darker than what it should be, and black gauntlets that seem to be fused with my body. I think those are what throw me off the most.

Because what the freaking hell?

Absently I move a hand to touch one of them, just to figure out what they’re even made of. It feels much like a strange liquid-solid gel substance. Kind of almost like that gelli-baff stuff, or silly putty, or well anyway, it feels like a mixture between solid and liquid. Solid enough to maintain it’s shape, but liquid enough to shift around and adapt...

Huh?

So aside from the gauntlets I’m not really wearing that much. A long sleeved, and just generally long blue shirt with a low hanging collar. A pair of white shorts with grey that hang just above my knees and my feet are completely bare. Beside me there’s a backpack and I kind of pause because... Was that there the whole time?

Likely. I tend to miss things like that when distracted, and there is a rather big distraction here. Because I’ve finally figured out what the wrong feeling is... I can feel some sort of buzz coming from within my body. It’s also a hum at the same time, thrumming through my body in tandem with the blood rushing through my veins.

Oh yeah... I can feel that, it’s a bit disconcerting but at the same time not really. I mean I’ve always kind of been a bit hypersensitive to just general sensations, so a thrumming in my body is kind of noticeable. But it’s also normal, this second pulse though...

I don’t have a clue what to do about it. It even has a slight different feel. While I’ve always kind of likened the feel of my blood moving as a kind of thrum, a beat this is more of a hum. A pulse rather than a swish...

I can’t even describe either properly aside from the fact that they’re just there.

It might be why I’m always so amazed and entranced when I’m bleeding though... Because I can feel it as it seeps out and it’s not really so much painful as it is a kind of leaking feeling... Like when you go to the toilet but instead on the arm, or leg, or forehead. It’s more painful while they’re healing with pulses of whatever my body’s doing beneath the scabs...

I shake my head vigorously, I should stop getting side-tracked by this stuff. I need to figure out where the hell I even am... And, I eye the backpack speculatively, what’s going to of use to me. Slowly I stand, this time having a bit more luck before I walk over to the pack and open it up to see what exactly I’ve got to work with.

Scrap Parts. Bits and pieces of broken mechanics and technology.

Okay what?

I blink and pick the pack up-it’s surprisingly light considering what’s within it. Tipping it upside down I find myself gaping as a pile of parts bigger than the backpack ( _bigger_ than me...) tumbles out. It’s kind of horrifying to stare at, yet at the same time my fingers twitch eager to actually look at exactly what kind of parts are here.

So it’s not entirely a surprise when I find myself lifting up some of the parts and happily piecing them together. A wire here, a joint piece there... I barely register that this should be hard, because it’s not. It’s easy, like breathing.

Like feeling the pulse of the energy running through my body alongside my blood. Like knowing and understanding that those things are there and being able to identify and feel them without cutting off outside stimuli...

Is it any wonder that I’m rarely able to get a decent nights sleep.

I finish after a while, clicking the last part into place and then I simply stare. What exactly did I just create? It looks maybe kind of like a mouse, but at the same time it’s roughly the same size as me, as a small dog or other canine really. Also for some reason I’m obscenely proud of myself for making it... No sense, but still proud.

Now how do I turn it on?

I kind of pause before sweeping the unused parts back into the backpack and slipping it onto my back and then circling the robotic companion unit that I’ve created... At least, that’s what my instincts are calling it anyway.

Eventually I do figure out how to switch it on... And it’s barely just in time as two shuriken suddenly fly out of nowhere and towards me. I end up spinning around with a magically appearing kunai in my hand.

It’s a bit of a okay what moment but I don’t even pause to consider it before I’m glaring at the stranger in front of me. They’re big... Much bigger than me and I feel kind of like throwing something because that’s just not fair, ten seconds(?) minutes(?) something ago I was a sixteen year old getting ready for NaNoWriMo... And now I’m a midget again.

With a robotic mouse standing at my side and glaring at a complete stranger... Oh and they’re holding a glowing ball of time-space madness that I’m pretty sure that the person who resided in this body previously made. Mainly because some part of me went _Hey that’s mine!_ as soon as I saw it.

"Hey that’s mine!" oh... I’m not sure whether I should be mad at myself or not... Either way, I’m not focusing on that as much as I’m more focused on the fact that the sky overhead is actually beginning to brighten.

How close is it to morning now? Did I arrive at midnight or something like that?

That would actually be incredibly weird. I blink brought back to the present by a kunai just barely flying by and nicking my cheek. Blink, once, twice... It doesn’t really hurt but I can feel the blood as it seeps out and slides down my cheek.

That kind of pisses me off. And then I’m moving, swiping with the magic kunai in my hand and growling when the man simply jumps up and over any attack that I make. Seriously, it would help if I were still a sixteen year old... Well maybe anyway considering the sheer speed that we’re both moving at.

And then, they run up the side of a tree...

The fucking hell?

I freeze in place and just kind of stare, because what? People don’t just run up trees. People don’t... That’s not a thing that happens in reality. Unless I’ve missed something. I flail for a bit before my robotic companions joins me and then I move once more. This time mainly dodging any number of thrown weapons...

And seriously, how am I able to dodge this shit?

Okay, not a good idea to wonder such things when there’s metal flying around but seriously... How am I able to mostly dodge this shit only getting a few minor nicks and cuts... Oh and an abrupt hair cut...

I growl and duck back hiding behind the mechanical mouse that periodically beeps. What do I even do here? There’s nothing clear in my mind... Apart from possibly screaming bloody murder, but I highly doubt that will catch any attention. Since no one else has come yet to check out the noise that is already being created by this mess.

And I still don’t know why I’m even here...

Although, I have a sinking feeling that the spherical object that my enemy held earlier may have something to do with it...

Now how do I retrieve that object and figure out how to get home...

* * *

The police are just gone... They’re gone and I’m standing in a puddle of blood staring blankly at the corpse of one of the people who used to stand for protection. For safety... I-I can’t even begin to understand what just happened. I had just wandered over here towards the Uchiha Clan compound because the manager of my apartment kicked me out.

Again.

And what do I find... Blood splatter everywhere and a corpse lying out on the sidewalk. I think that the worst part is that I actually _recognise_ the corpse. Uchiha Masao... Otherwise known as that one poor sod who’s always on duty when I come barreling around, or when Naruto decides to set off a paint bomb over the compound.

It’s really disconcerting to see him so still. Limp and with a gaping hole in his abdomen.

What do I even do in this situation. The Uchiha _are_ the _police_ and they’re dead. Everyone’s dead... And then I see a small figure run by.

Sasuke!

Shit no, I move reaching for him and failing because someone else just appears and cuts off my chase. I blink and look up at the figure in the flame patterned mask stumbling backwards. I end up on the ground looking up in pure bewilderment.

"Where the hell did you come from?" never let it be said though that I don’t have a mouth on me, because I do. They turn to me and I kind of blanch, because oh shit... And is that a sharingan spinning behind the mask. "Uh... I think that I’ll just-" I’m cut off when the man yanks me up and off the ground.

Damn, I hate being short. Hate being a child even more, I wince, and I can feel... Well nothing, they tried to do something, I felt it begin and then nothing...

"Uh..."

I can hear their snarl, even as I struggle and... Just barely I manage to slip out of my jacket and then flee the area. A quick glance back allows me to see that they’re fighting... Themself?

Huh?

* * *

 "Team nine will be Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Tenten..." My head is down on the desk as I absently listen to the sensei rattle off the names of our future team mates. Beside me is Pika, I finally, finally figured out a name for the freaking thing.

And I think that I’m finally getting used to the idea of magical shinobi that shoot fire as well... But, mainly I’m here because I want to be able to understand what the hell that was that I ran into when I was nine.

Back when the Uchiha were massacred in a single night. Supposedly it was Itachi... But then who was the stranger that I ran into.

"Team eleven will be Kankuso _(who?)_ , Totozuka Sokode, and Scintilla Tammy. Your senseis will be here to pick you up after lunch" I look around the room, because really who is Kankuso? That’s a name that I haven’t heard previously, and here I thought that I knew everyone in my class already. Everyone else is already leaving the room to enjoy their food.

To enjoy their last break before we’re forced into service ever after for the protection of Konohagakure... Although really, from what I’ve seen we’ll primarily be forced to obey whatever whim one of the civilians feels at any given time...

Ugh... D-Ranks, how I dread thee...

Eventually I trudge out and join everyone else... Which really means that I separate myself and plop down beneath a tree and allow myself to tune in to nature. I allow the feeling of peace to settle over me and I relax, absently munching away at my bento as I watched everyone else interact.

In all honesty, I kind of wish that maybe I had gotten onto that Lee boy’s team... Enthusiasm like that is hard to match.

"Hey!" I yelp when there’s a face suddenly up and into mine. Spiky green hair up in a mohawk, bright blue eyes with markings faintly like wings on his cheeks. A parrot rests in his hair... It’s Sokode.

"Uh... Hi..." I mumble blinking rapidly as I retreat back pressing right up against the tree... Where did he even appear from? That’s kind of freaky damnit. "Um..." awkwardly we kind of maintain that position until we’re all called back to await our sensei.

Who is actually one of the first people to show up. Light sandy hair, with dark eyes and Hitai-ate worn around the neck the man nods towards us and then moves. I rush to follow with both team mates at my side.

It’s a lot harder than I thought that it would be as the man moves faster and faster. I grit my teeth and move rapidly to keep up before.

"Pika, initiate scanning mode. Chakra signatures, cross check!" It’s a simple command all things considered, but eh... Pika responds easily resting on my back serving a kind of duel purpose and then I bark at my new team mates "We need to locate him now! Sokode... Uh... Eye in the sky?" it’s a weak idea but the green haired boy grins before whistling sharply and his parrot flies up and circles around.

"Check up!" the statement from Kankuso is so unexpected that I freeze before frowning and then following his instructions...

There standing upsidedown overhead is our to be sensei. Huh? Was he there the whole time? And when did we end up in a more wooded area anyway?

"Well done." the man slowly claps as he drops down out of the tree to stand in front of us. "So introductions. I’m your sensei Mikan Hotaka." he sounds so bored and done with the whole situation. "We’re to be a capture and retrieval squad!"

Okay, what?

How does that work... I’m okay wait, I’m more or less a weapons and trap specialist also sensor. I know that Sokode is a tracker in a sense, but he’s also kind of useless when it comes to fights, then again so am I... Wouldn’t we be better as an ambush squad, unless Kankuso has some ability that I’m missing... Or I’m selling myself short again.

I look confused before watching as he motions to Sokode to begin with his introduction.

"Totozuka Sokode, and this is Ken! I’m well primarily a tracker but I have beginner fuinjutsu knowledge and I’m good at genjutsu." he rubs the back of his head before looking towards Kankuso.

"Kankuso, I’m a poison specialist, but I’m good in taijutsu and fuinjutsu." he crosses his slim arms over his chest "I’ll admit that my genjutsu and ninjutsu skills need some work, before they’re adequate."

"Scintilla Tammy!" I begin almost as soon as he finishes speaking, with a dawning sense of well we’re pretty much screwed because while the potential is there... Eh... "I’m a sensor, my bukijutsu is where most of my talents lie, and I’ll admit that most of my other areas of training are kind of lacking..." yeah, I really did not focus on my training, I mean I have a decent amount of ninjutsu, but my taijutsu is sloppy without a weapon and I can’t cast genjutsu worth a damn for all that they can’t affect me in the slightest.

Our sensei frowns at us momentarily before it stretches out into a rather vicious grin... Let the training from hell commence I think...

Eep.

* * *

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK?! GIANT RACCOON! GIANT RACCOON MADE FROM SAND!" I’ll admit my reaction to a freaking gargantuan raccoon made out of sand is not exactly the best or most valid response that a shinobi/kunoichi should have...

But, Freaking hell a giant raccoon made from sand...

* * *

 "It’s not a crush damnit! It’s this little thing called hormones. Trust me, I don’t get crushes! I just don’t..."

"Just shut up and stop denying it Tammy. You so have a crush on him!" Sokode teases me with a grin from the other side of our campfire and I huff and cross my arms glaring into the flames... I so do not...

And yet, all I can see in the flames is a bright grin and shining eyes... Argh!

* * *

  **-OMAKE-**

"Come on Neji!" I shout with a huge enthusiastic green and wearing an entirely too bright green outfit accentuated with orange, not spandex though(I still have _some_ standards) "It’s a team thing! Come on! Stop fighting it! We could be TEAM YOUTH!"

"No." he states it in a horrified deadpan as I pose with Gai-sensei and Lee! A wonderful sunset and beach shining from somewhere behind us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** So yeah... Literally that was all that I had done for this... And near the end, as you can see it was shit from later on down the track... But I never really in depth wrote much of this apart from the introduction... As in first waking up and maybe a bit of the Uchiha Massacre scenes... Because this was originally going to be something for NaNoWriMo... Now that it’s changed though... I’m showing these old and rough scenes from what the original thing was going to be like.
> 
> Also, most of what I was able to feel I wasn't actually exaggerating too much at all... I really can feel my blood as it moves around, maybe not constantly, but I can feel it, and it's a kind of eerie itchy sensation that gets stronger every year. It kind of makes me a bit twitchy when it comes to touch. So yeah, there is such a thing as people who can feel their own body working, I think this is true hypersensitivity really... eh...
> 
> Also yeah, I’m a year older than the Rookie nine, in Lee/Tenten/Neji’s generation... Also yeah, initially I had thoughts of replacing Tenten on Gai’s team... And then I realized, if I’m being honest with myself... I would likely find myself mimicking Gai and Lee... Which yeah, poor Neji. So... Just for fun.


	2. Masks We Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that must go down in record as a really stupid death. I died on Father's Day, in the Cemetery. At least they probably didn't have to go to too much effort with my body I guess. But still the time and place that I've been reborn is certainly interesting, along with the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day fellow Australians. Everyone, let that father figure know that you care about them. Also, here, have one of my weirder Self-Insert ideas as a treat... Unless you've discovered my other posted fic...

So death, I'll give it a two in ten score really. Considering I died in the cemetery, while visiting my dead father. And it was also really stupid. So two in ten, and really it was stupid. Especially since I don't even really remember it properly, I was only visiting my father.

What followed my death was much more memorable. Considering well, it was dark, and warm, and comforting. Well apart from a rather persistent itch that was within my body. Except the itch was still preferable to my usual aches and pains. It was a step up from agony after all. Well, mostly since in the space it wass impossible to really move that much. Yet, I didn't really want to move at the time.

Not until I was suddenly pushed through something. And boy was that weird, and terrifying and is it any wonder that I screamed as soon as cold hit my face? And well, I'll admit I didn't really stop screaming until my instincts took over and I was suckling. At that moment I didn't really get what was going on at all. It was simply I had died, spent time in a comforting space and then thrust into a world of literal confusion.

So the following months were spent in a simple routine, which basically boiled down to me screaming as much as I possibly could simply because everything was weird. And I could feel something within me, which was almost more annoying than painful or anything. So I screamed, and kicked up a fuss, and I'll be honest here. Half of it was purely trolling, because I actually adjusted to the differences fairly quickly.

Mostly.

Being absolutely helpless is so incredibly boring that I was glad that time is relative. And that when I shut up I could just drift through my memories and get lost in my own mind. I'm pretty sure that the moments when I done that scared both of my new parents far more than any of the constant screaming did.

And I enjoyed it. Right up until the moment when I was snatched... As in legitimately snatched away from them... It was kind of a What The Fuck moment. Yet at the same time, whoever it was that had snatched me... They felt safer than the people who I had been with. Especially because those people had never really taken me to the Doctor's ever, no matter how much I had screamed.

Sure I got food. But a simple cursory check of my health when something was likely wrong? Nope. Also diapers. When I'm seventy percent sure that I could've started potty training already. Speaking of which, the world is still incredibly confusing. I mean, I can see... Kind of. If you call swirls and spirals that danced in the air and covered the world hiding it from view seeing. So rather than observe with my eyes, I had to observe with the other sense that I had in this new body.

Anyway, so I was now out with someone different. Who felt safer, and luckily, or unluckily for them, I had already reached the toddling stage, although using the potty was still a difficulty. Because I had a hard time finding the stupid thing. And well, refusing to accept any kind of help was normal. I would do it myself. Which annoyed my newest Guardian to no end and eventually they simply picked me up any time that I even began to seem like I needed the potty and plonked me down on it.

Which in turn annoyed me, so I would scream, and wail, throw whatever was in reach. Most of which seemed to be rubber. And well, as soon as I began to properly teeth I would claim their arm, or leg as a teething ring. Yeah, I was not the most agreeable child. At least, not up until the age of around seven in this new world. When my vision finally seemed to become somewhat normal.

I could finally see where I was living and I did not like it at all. A building in the middle of a compound out in who knows where. Also, I discovered that I had an older sister, Hana. Who well, she was a brat all the way through. Haughty and turning up her nose at pretty much anything and everything that she disagreed with. Cute, but a brat. At the age of ten to my seven.

She was also in the habit of poking me in the forehead. Which I disagreed with, usually by biting her fingers. I also disagreed with the way that many of the boys around us would just dismiss her, and me... They still expected me to run into walls and other stuff. Which I don't.

Also that's another thing. It's taken me seven years to even notice. My physiology and reproductive system are different this time around. Instead of the potential to get pregnant, I now have the potential to impregnate someone. I wasn't sure exactly how I should've been reacting to to the change, because I didn't really feel that much different really. Well, okay I felt healthier comparatively than I ever did in my previous life, but that wasn't exactly an achievement.

Of course, the main annoyance that I find about this new arrangement is exactly what the people wear. A familiar outfit from a particular anime. With red and white fan's on the backs, dark hair, dark eyes. I'm an Uchiha... And the best, or worst part is that Konohagakure hasn't even been built yet.

Also, I have an _Uncle Izuna_... Yeah, try to wrap your mind around that one folks.

* * *

 

For the most part I'll be completely honest, growing up even now and in this life it was boring. The same old routines and trails to tread. Except that people still thought that my vision was poor, they would constantly try to help me. Unless they happened to be my father, who had realized that I was perfectly able to see.

Also, I finally found out my name, Fukiko, which with the characters that it's drawn with basically means Lawless Child, or something along those lines. It suits me I think. Although really I don't particularly care that much since I enjoy raising hell more than actually caring or doing anything productive. And the best part, whenever I throw something I'm actually pretty decent at aiming. Which is the main reason that I'm not allowed in the kitchen, they don't really want me throwing anymore knives.

Anyway, having the Uchiha Madara as my father was weird. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but he was gentle. And kind of goofy as a father really. Also, I'm sixty percent sure that he's not my actual father in this life but eh details. The fact is, he's a good father at least in my definition of good anyway. He spends time with me and Hana even if it's only while he's off in the corner doing paperwork and we're doing our own stuff. Which for me is usually playing with blocks, which actually do exist.

Or I steal his inkpot and paint swirls on the walls. Nobody's really taught me to read or write in this world. Not that I would really be able to do either, since my mind in this world just doesn't work right. Thinking about anything for too long kind of hurts and focus, well that's shot to hell and back.

I got distracted so easily in this world, and lost my temper, scream and kick up a fuss. I've yet to really form a cohesive sentence though. And I actually, didn't understand half of the things I could hear. I could get the intent behind them, but what they actually were... Yeah no. It was always one of the most annoying things, I could maybe pick up one word in ten. Other than those things though I just kind of drifted through this life.

At the age of seven it wasn't like it mattered that much after all. Besides, I was more interested in bugging the hell out of Madara, and kind of wondering why he'd even have children. Considering how awkward he was about even peeing in front of others... Exactly who would have been able to get him to the point where procreation was an option? Or what? He's surprisingly tolerant anyway, and eventually I always would get bored of bugging him and instead stare at whatever it was that he'd be working on.

Which was mostly paperwork. And, he seemed to almost enjoy it, which well. I suppose that he just saw it as another battle to be fought. Then again, I would say enjoy it in the context of a massive grin and evil laughter. Because Uchiha. Which makes me the oddity really.

Since I just do not fit at all. Learning is hard, and I'd rather tear the paper apart, or eat the ink. Which, yeah, it tastes yuck but still, my mind keeps wondering why and why not. Also, I don't have black hair, messy and bright green, but not black. Also, when I found a mirror my eyes are brown, not onyx. It's odd, but suits me kind of... Like the swirl of colour my life was initially. Which, well I'm almost glad that's over even if I'm still more likely to drift off.

Really though, it's neither here or there, because this is a strange new life.

* * *

 

Eight, Nine, Ten. I grew up and eventually was allowed to train. Which, it's actually quite fun. I'm not entirely clear on what we're training for, but I don't really care either. All I cared about was the fact that now I could throw kunai and shuriken and actually charge power into the other shit that I would toss at people. They've had to learn to dodge absolutely anything that I decide to toss at them, including paper scrunched up into balls.

Madara-chichiue is always amused when someone forgets and I land a strike. And, he's supportive as well. Explaining things even when I don't get them on the first try. He's a good teacher really, and I can actually see how he managed to get Obito in canon from dead-last to S-Class... Although what that really means is fuzzy. I remember that he taught someone called Obito and that the other terms are important but there's no context.

Also, I can now create giant fireballs. So cool. I can toss them at whoever I really want to. Well, mostly. Hana-Aneki and Madara-chichiue don't like me tossing them at our clansmen, no matter how rude they get. Mostly though I tend to resort to stalking any of the boys who show even the smallest bit of interesting in Hana-Aneki. She's my sister, and thirteen is too young.

Anything under twenty in my mind is too young really. Yeah, I'm a weird kid, but Madara-chichiue seems to approve in his own way. I should probably respect him more... Nah, it's funner to torture him with poking around and messing around and chaos. And learning what his teaching only to then use it to disrupt the peace.

I'm rather good at that really.

I'm not exactly fond of peace and quiet. Of course the chaos of a battlefield is still beyond me, a few more years. Madara-chichiue is surprisingly protective in that context. Keeping most of the youngest of us as far away from the chaos of the battle field as he can. Which considering this world seems strange to me.

Even five year olds are dangerous. As my younger distant itoko Takeo would prove with a fireball right to the face. Or a kunai aimed at a certain sensitive reproductive part. And I'm more than a disaster waiting to happen at this point.

I crave the chaos really, my morals, what few I remember from my original life don't really stick that well in my mind. The idea of killing someone or seeing a dead body, I feel kind of as though I would laugh about it. Which is kind of strange to think about, but an honest fact just drawn from what this life has been.

Before Madara-chichiue anyway. Pretty swirling colours, and late nights where screaming would fill the air and just not end. I think that I'll give him a hug...

* * *

 

Eleven, Twelve... _Thirteen._

Complete chaos. I laughed on the battle field claiming lives with barely a thought for anything apart from the colour sprayed into the air. Green bleeding red, beneath an orange and blue sky. Dark blue clothing clashing with brown, white and others...

Blood splattered over my face and I grinned.

It's the moments in the heat of battle that you feel the most alive. With blood pooling around you and dripping off your face and hair. Mud squelching and bones shattering, I barely hold onto anything from my previous life anymore. Did it even matter?

Life is precious, but in what context?

The context of protecting your precious people. Your family and caring about them... Or in the context of survival. Absently I bat away another kunai that was hurtled towards me before launching myself at the poor fool who had likely thought me an easy target.

None of us are.

It's so easy really. To claim a life, a stab, a strangle, a cut, a fireball burning and charring them into nothing. Or disrupting their concentration and sending them right down into the water, or over a cliff.

It's clear that my mind is deteriorating really. The more chaos the more I enjoy things. But at times I have moments where I recall, _wait this isn't right_ and then just keep moving because hesitation spells death. And seeing my Izuna-Shukufu in danger I simply reacted. Charing across the field fire already blazing and at the ready.

"KATON: GOKAKYU!" Izuna-shukufu moved so fast to get out of the way. Along with anyone else from the clan who recognized one of my attacks. "FUTON: DAITOPPA!" Just to boost the flames. Let's see you harm _my_ family now Senju! I land in a half crouch afterwards. Hair kind of spiking up as I bared my teeth, eyes swirling with the sharingan.

Which unlocking had been a major shock, except I found that the eyes suited me. Even if they meant that things deteriorated much faster.

Insanity sings such a sweet song.

Not that I wasn't half-way insane from the very beginning I don't think. After all, who remembers a past life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to leave this one right here... And yeah. Okay a few notes on Fukiko just off the bat. He is an Uchiha, is he directly related to Madara, yes. How, hmm, I'll allow you to make your own assumptions.
> 
> Also, his earliest of early years in this life were spent with drug addicts. Which well, I would assume that there would be such people in the Naruto universe, and across all eras. So that explains why it took him a while to really grow up. And the effects lasted and lingered a fair while afterwards.
> 
> Sanity was sort of gone by the time he reached the age of nine here. He stopped really caring about almost everything except the people who he almost constantly had contact with... Morals, what morals? His brain doesn't work very clearly and what information he does retain is mostly luck. Also yeah, it's kind of obvious by the end that he's unhinged.
> 
> Also, yeah, pfft this began as something that was for Father's day and then kind of ended up not... But eh... Enjoy it anyway. Also if anyone wants to actually write a full story with Fukiko just contact me. I really won't mind, and it would likely be interesting.
> 
> But seriously people, draw your own conclusions.


	3. Ninja Stealth Art(V2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up as a fox in the middle of no where was not part of the plan at all. In fact the only plan that Tammy really had was to write an awesome story. Ninjas, Magic and getting lost on the road of life came no where near that. "Well, at least we're having fun right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I only own myself and my characters. The world of Naruto belongs quite unfortunately to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
>  **Notes:** I wanted to be a kitsune, because who doesn't like trickster foxes? So here's one of the older versions of NSA. Since I was bored and had time.

The air is cool, the wind nice in my fur and my ears only twitch a tiny bit. This is nice, even the scent of the flowers is beautiful. There's just this one huge problem. Why exactly am I here? And why am I a freaking fox with twin tails that flop beside me. Also rather large more rabbit like ears, this is not what I was planning. Not what I was expecting from my day at all.

The plan was to write my NaNoWriMo story, to finally participate in an event that I had been telling myself that I would for several years. To finally do something worthwhile. Not to wake up in a forest covered in fur and on all fours.

Not to wake up as a freaking trickster fox.

Not that I'm not amused by this development but still. I don't know what to do, and I'm all alone here. There's nothing but grass around for miles. Or whatever, maybe a couple of giant mushrooms for whatever reason, but aside from that nothing. I'm alone, I'm a fox with twin tails and I don't know anything about where I am. Honestly, I don't even really know anything about myself either. I mean I'm a fox, and a shapeshifter I would guess but beyond that? Not much.

Talk about being a baleful polymorph.

Anyway, that all said it's time that I at least tried to walk. One paw up, then another, small steps. Small steps and yet I still end up taking a tumble and smashing my snout into the dirt. Definitely worth the yelp that tears itself from my throat as my ears flatten and my front paws move to cover it.

I blink open my eyes again and try a second time, and then a third, forth, fifth. Each time I manage to take more and more steps until finally I'm moving more normally. Finally I'm able to walk and then I move straight to running. There's no way I'm staying out in the open. Too much exposure. And I have no idea how anyone who might spot me may react. It's best to find some cover.

After walking it's surprisingly easy to run. And to run right into trouble of a different kind. Three kids, and they look like they're in trouble. I've never been good at just sitting off to the side and letting people get hurt. Sure normally I would only offer support, but in this case. I leap right in and give the man, or one of them at least a bite right on the leg. It tastes horrible, but the man's scream makes it worth it somehow. He's louder than a freaking five year old scared of the shark on the television... or whatever else they're screaming about.

Not that it takes him much to dislodge me and I'm sent flying into a black haired boy. I shake my head and both my tails kind of arch and curl as I stand defensively.

" _That wasn't very nice you know!"_ I hiss words coming out in English. If I'm surprised by the fact that I'm still even able to speak I show no outward reaction. Neither do those around me aside from the boy who I'm currently in front of. He's gaping at me with such wide eyes. I want to snap at him, tell him to close his mouth or he'll catch flies.

I don't though, instead I can feel it as my eyes flash and I shift. Suddenly myself, my old self. Human, although the clothing that I'm wearing is unfamiliar to me. It doesn't matter though, I'm still me, brown curly hair, pale skin, the fact that I'm in a pink floral kimono doesn't matter. Nor do the orange fuzzy fox ears or the twin orange and brown tails that flow behind me.

The only thing that matters is keeping these children safe. Protecting them. So I glare at the men who simply gape, which okay is definitely fair. Especially since I didn't really know that I could shift, I mean it was kind of logical but still.

Of course, that doesn't mean much when things rapidly go downhill. I didn't see what actually happened but now the girl is gone. I'm back in fox form, and the boys are arguing. I'm actually surprised that I can understand them. It's probably some kind of kitsune magic. When they split apart I follow after the black haired boy. Only shooting the silverette a quick glance.

* * *

I failed. I failed so badly. I don't know how to fix it either. He's dying, he's dying and the only thing that I can think to do is to press myself just that bit closer to him and offer a small bit of comfort. It's not like I would be able to escape with the other two. Not with rocks closing in and darkness edging closer. So I stay by the side of the half-crushed boy. I keep my head resting close to his hand and stay right by his side.

Even as the ground swallows us and then nothing. There's nothing but air and a surprisingly soft landing. And strange completely white beings. They smell funny, like mulch and fertilizer and I sneeze. That catches their attention, but they don't focus on me but rather the boy beside me and excitedly babble before grabbing him.

I barely have time to react before they're moving. I give chase and we end up in a cavern. There's an old man here. He smells of rot and I stick to this side of the cavern and well away from him even as he goes towards... Okay never mind, he takes another step towards the boy who I'm protecting and I will launch. He took a step and I launched, only to get caught half way jaws snapping at nothing.

I growl and struggle in the grasp of one of those creatures and the old man simply ignores me. Meanwhile everything that he's doing is giving me some major bad touch vibes.

" _GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ I scream snarling and snapping in the air. I can hear the man snort dismissively and I growl tails whipping around me as with a pop I'm suddenly mostly human again. That only momentarily surprises the thing holding me, it adjusts quickly, too quickly. And I have to snarl again as the man finally leaves the boys side apparently done and looks at me with barely a cursory glance.

"So what do we do with this?"

"I am not a this! I am if anything a them if you're planning on being so dismissive of me!" I growl annoyed, and angry and if this man is planning anything funny then I will not stand for it. "If you even think of harming that child, I WILL END YOU!" I don't actually know how I would do that, but it's a promise. The man snorts again and actually straightens his posture and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh and you really think that you could do anything to stop me girl." I snarl even more at his taunt and narrow my eyes at him. I'm sure I could stop him, given the right motivation you would be surprised by what people can do. And I'm not exactly a human anymore. "It would be amusing to see you try. Get rid of her!"

Yeah no, that's not happening.

I'm once more a fox within seconds, the shift getting quicker each time and soon I'm right by the child who I'd just declared under my protection. Space and time are warping around me and I'll admit, I actually feel powerful. It's such a pity that this is all new to me though, because I make a horrible mistake.

I meet the man's eyes and then it's nothing but red and a spinning pinwheel...

* * *

Running by Obito's side through the tops of trees is amazing. It's the first time in a long time that we've been out. If only it were under better circumstances. Obito's team mates are in trouble. So we have to move fast, faster than fast honestly. And if I could I would use my kitsune magic to speed up our trip. But the old man done something, and now I can barely access it. I'm stuck in this form.

Stuck as a fox.

At least I can help like this. Provide companionship and spur Obito on faster and faster and then we're there. Just barely in time. I manage to grab the girl and stop her from leaping into her team mate's attack while Obito pretty much tears the surroundings into pieces. It's quick work from there. The boys mop the ground with whoever the pursuers are and I curl up into the girl's lap pleased with our perfect timing.

If something feels a little bit off with the girl it's not too hard to fix it. In fact a slight nosing and then a twist and even with my magic limited the binding on her is gone and the beast within sealed even tighter than tight. Much like with Obito, I'm protecting them. It's a promise and no matter what the old man done, he can't stop me from protecting them. Even if he can stop me from using my more devastating magic... whatever it may be. As the boys calm down from their battlelust they both look at each other with wide eyes. Or a wide eye in Obito's case.

"Oi! Get over here you two. We need to talk!" I snap calling them over.

* * *

Kushina is a fox as well? At least that's what my instincts tell me. Her hair matches, as does her temper but everything else? Not really. Then again, it might not be her but rather the one that I can feel within her from my place on Obito's head. I'm glad that I'm light enough for him to carry around like this honestly.

"Hey you feel weird!" I say to her "You feel like you're a fox as well, but at the same time not. Obito is she a fox?"

"Huh? No I don't think so..." he responds looking faintly terrified. I blink and look up at Kushina wondering why for all of a second or two. "Maybe we should run." She looks pretty mad... Is her hair splitting into nine?

"Good idea!"

* * *

"Uh, what's a tanuki doing here?" I ask from my place on Obito's head looking down at the small boy carrying around a gourd on his back. And he reeks of tanuki, bad. Also instability, I kind of want to go running down the street the other way. "You know what nevermind, let's just go."

* * *

"Oh... wait the plan was to... You know illusions don't do anything right? Also that's insane." I glare at the other insane Uchiha across from us. Obito is standing beside me with his Mangekyo spinning in his eye and a kusari that was fastened to braces on his wrists. He wasn't any more impressed than I was in all honesty. Probably because as I had shown him, as I had taught him you could never substitute dreams for reality.

All the good dreamers know that. As much as fantasy may be fun, as much as you may love it. It's not worth wasting your life over pretending. It's simple logic.

**Dreams are well and good, but every good dreamer knows that they're worth nothing if you don't wake up and act on them.**

Dreams are nothing until you make them something.

"Okay then. Let's show this idiot what reality is worth!"

"Alright!" Obito shouts and together we leap forwards my tails streaming behind me and Obito's kusari behind him. We're fast, faster than this guy who actually blinks and misses our actions. Obito is especially fast, taught by the yellow flash, honed by me. With his kamui he can be there and gone in the blink of an eye. He's almost untouchable and together we're a team on par with an Inuzuka ninken pair by this point.

Even if the seal on my magic isn't quite broken. By this point I have regained my control over at least part of my Jikuuton nature. And using it in tandem with Obito. Well, there's a reason that Obito has managed to gain a flee on sight order by this point. We're terrifying. And I'm so proud of that, because it means that I've done a good job at protecting him.

That's neither here nor there though. Not right now when we're teaching this guy that reality is where we want to stay.

Surprisingly, the Uchiha bastard is managing to remain just one step ahead of us both. One single step, Obito twists, he flips, and yet the guy still manages to evade and avoid and even send us both to the ground. It's annoying and I quickly get back to my feet and bare my teeth at them. Tails sweeping out into the air and waving in my anger. How can this be happening. How can we not manage to land even a single hit. Obito struggles back to his feet and pants glaring at the guy from just a little bit behind me before straightening.

His hands come up to form hand seals and I leap up to land on his head channeling the other energy within me. My chakra to help, and to form my own attack.

"Katon: Yasei no Jikanhi!"

The flames burn violet as they spread outwards towards the other Uchiha, who only just barely manages to dodge, getting burnt on the right arm and wincing. And I'm moving, electricity sparking in my body as I do a pretty decent imitation of Pikachu from Pokémon and...

"Voruto Takkuru!" They can't dodge me. And I slam right into them sending them backwards and right into the line of fire for Obito's kunai. The man hisses and glares at us both as I easily land on my feet and stand defensively in front of my charge. No, my _partner._ Because that's what he is by this point. Not some small child in need of protection but someone who's grown beyond anything and who is able to fight and defend himself.

And with a fanged grin I'm charging again even as the man we're fighting curses.

"Katon: Endan!" Obito shouts from behind me at the same time that I shout

"Jikuuton: Funsai"

The combination is one of our favorites. The guy really should have seen it coming. He should have known if he'd gone after us the way that he had. Yet he still seemed to get caught off guard as the air around him shatters along with the ground and the fire bullets twist and swirl splitting apart and coming back together to zero right in on him.

It's over within seconds and now we're the ones a step ahead of our opponent. He's snarling as he leaps at us and all that Obito can do is smirk, the action pulling at his scars while I laugh happily from my position on his shoulders.

"Katon: Aachisayou Rasuto" I say as Obito speeds through the hand signs for our final jutsu. This battle was over as soon as our last combination had hit the man. But we might as well make absolutely sure that he's done right?

And with that fire blazes arching higher and higher, obfuscating us completely from view. Hiding whatever is left of our battle as a piercing scream fills the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what can I say about this. Honestly, not all that much. This was my second idea for what NSA was going to be. And it's not the final scrapped one either. So there will be one more of these I would think. Anyway, here as said I shoved myself into a fox, or rather a kitsune specifically. And initially I had them dealing a lot more with Uchiha bullshit, also Kannabi Bridge, which I never really got around to properly writing.
> 
> Nor did I ever get around to properly writing the interaction with Madara but eh...
> 
> Also Team Yugami is what they ended up being known as by the end... but there's not much mention of it here. Also a serious amount of missing scenes. Not limited to what happened when Naruto was born and the Uchiha Massacre(which did still happen btw). Also explaining who fool number 2 was that Madara got to actually do what Obito would've been doing.
> 
> Not that it really matters I guess.


End file.
